Yoshi's New Adventure
by Yoshi'snumber1friend
Summary: Yoshi and Maxwell head off for a new adventure! Accepting villains for two more chapters, so if you want to make a villain to be in the story, review or PM me.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Hello everybody! It's meYoshi'snumber1friend! And I'm back with another fanfic! Woot!

Yoshi: Alright! Finally some more action!

Maxwell: Yes, and after this comes the next Mushroomette Saga!

Me: Exactly, so let's do this after so long!

All of us: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own Mario, Yoshi, Cameo, Sirius, or Koopster, or Kine (We got a last minute submission), but he does own Maxwell, Gale, and his other OCs.

It is approximately 3 weeks after Bowser tried his previous attack on the Mushroom Kingdom, and as always Mario, Luigi, and friends defeated them as always. Bowser yet again swore he'd return, and Mario sensed a foreboding tone in Bowser's voice, but thought nothing of it. But is Bowser faking again, or is he really hatching a plan this moment? Our heroes will find out soon enough...

(In Bowser's Castle)

We find Bowser sitting at his throne with Kammy, Bowser Jr., and Kamek standing before him.

Bowser: So do you guys get the plan?

Kammy and Kamek: Yes sire!

Bowser Jr.: I got it Dad!

Bowser: Good! Once we take care of them, there will be nothing to stop us from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and ruling it, and from there we will take over the other lands, and soon the whole world!!!! Muhahahahahaha-

Kammy: But sir, isn't the whole world a bit much?

Bowser: Kammy, don't interrupt me during my evil laugh, **ahem** now, MUHAHA-

Kamek: But sir, haven't all your plans failed one way or another by some hero before?

Bowser: Kamek!

Kamek: Sorry sir! Just pointing out.

Bowser: But yes you are right, all my plans have been ruined by those meddling heroes in the past, but this plan will take care of those fool plumbers and princesses and Yoshis once and for all!

So Bowser started sending out troops to everywhere he knew the heroes lived, like the Princesses' Castle, and Mario and Luigi's house, the Mushroom guards couldn't do much at all against all those troops even if they were actually skilled warriors, and even Mario and Luigi fell due to greater numbers. Now we must depend on the other heroes of the land, the question is... who and where are they?

(At Yoshi's Island)

Cameo: Man this sure is a nice day for a brother sister only picnic eh Sirius?

Sirius: I know! It's beautiful here! I could spend here all day!

Cameo: We could, but we can't, the others might get worried if we're gone too long, especially Shino...

Sirius: Ugh, one person I don't out here is that guy!

Cameo: Oh come on, Shino may need anger management, but he's a good person at heart.

Sirius: I know, it's just...

Cameo: Just what?

Sirius: Nothing, let's head back.

Cameo: Alright, if you say so...

So Cameo and Sirius headed back to the Yoshi village near the ocean where their friends Shino, Sapphira, Biggs, Boshi, and Edward resided, as well as many other Yoshis on the island. Unfortunately when they got back, they found the village burned and pillaged.

Cameo: WHAT? What happened here?

Sirius: The village... it's-

Shino: It was attacked.

Cameo: Shino! What happened here?

Shino: (Panting) The village...it was attacked by Bowser's goons, everyone has been captured, I managed to get away to find you guys.

Sirius: Where has Bowser taken them?

Shino: He took them back to the mainland to his castle, you go there, I'll try to search for others on the island.

Cameo: There can't be others if they attacked the whole island.

Sirius: Well it can't hurt to check! Come on Cameo! We gotta go to the mainland! We have to rescue our friends!

Cameo: Right! Alright Shino, you're in charge til we get back! We're taking a raft to the mainland.

Shino: Wait! In charge of wha-

Well, after that, Cameo and Sirius put a raft and some oars together from left over wood, and when they finished, they set off, Sirius, Cameo, and Shino waved goodbye to each other, and Sirius and Shino shared one last glance to each other before Cameo and Sirius disappeared over the waves. When Shino was sure they had gone, he pulled out a walkie talkie.

Bowser: (On the walkie Talkie) Did you send those Yoshis to the mainland?

Shino: Well master Bowser, or should I say Dad, two Yoshis are coming for you at our mainland base.

Shino then revealed himself to be Bowser Jr. in disguise.

Bowser: Excellent, good work son, you get an extra chocolate bar when you get home.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks dad! Jr. out! Hm... those Yoshis are finally mine! Heh heh!

(In the City of Mushroom heights)

A young koopa with a red shell and cargo pants with a red t-shirt was hanging out with his best friend, a koopa that had a blue shell, a top hat, a skirt, and a pink shirt.

Koopster: Man Kine, it sure is peaceful day huh?

Kine: It sure is Koopster... Hey, what's that over there in the town!

Koopster: Hm, it looks like... oh no! A koopa invasion force!

So Koopster and Kine ran down the hill they were on into the city, but they were too late, just like Yoshis Island, the city was ransacked.

Koopster: No! Our family and friends! Gone!

Kine: Koopster! Look! Footprints!

Kine pointed out footprints leading to the west of the city, indicating that was where the invasion force went. All of a sudden though, a lone TV. Fizzled to life.

T.V.: This is Hank Koopa reporting from Mushroom City approximately 100 miles away from Peach's Castle! The Koopa invasion force has broken through and is taking over the city as we speak, I repeat, they are takin-

All of a sudden the TV cut off and went blank. This was troubling news, should they go or stay? Finally, Kine and Koopster looked at each other and nodded, and ran off to Mushroom City.

(At Peach's Castle)

Yoshi and Maxwell suddenly arrived at Peach's Castle after their celebratory vacation for rescuing Mushroomette. Yoshi opened the doors and they both walked in.

Yoshi: Ah, it's good to be back eh Maxwell?

Maxwell: Sure is Yoshi! I can't wait to... hey, where is everybody?

Yoshi: Probably taking a coffee break.

Maxwell: At the same time?

Yoshi: Sure! Me and my coworkers did it all the time when I was a social worker.

Maxwell: 0.0, never mind.

So they walked in and looked for people in the rooms, but they couldn't find anybody, finally they came to Peach's throne room. And it was a mess, everything was strewn across the floor and glass was in shambles.

Maxwell: Yoshi... I just realized something.

Yoshi: Me too.

Maxwell: You first.

Yoshi: Mushroomers don't drink coffee they drink bean chip lattes.

Maxwell: I meant about the scene before us.

Yoshi: Oh come on it's obviously just decorating mishaps that were unintentional. I mean, I'm sure they're fine.

Suddenly a TV in the room fizzled on, and it was the same broadcast Koopster and Kine witnessed, but with a different reporter.

TV: This is Gena Mushroom reporting saying that everything is not fine! Bowser's forces are attacking Mushroom city and Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be found! Who will save us! Uh oh! No! Wai-

Then the news cut off again after a hand blacked out the camera.

Maxwell: Yoshi... you thinking what I'm thinking? …Yoshi?

Yoshi: (Distant) Already in the car! Let's head out!

Maxwell: Alright! Let's do this!

Yoshi: Onward to Mushroom city!

So now with all of our heroes heading off to Mushroom City, everything is set. Will our heroes succeed in their missions? Find in Chapter 2: Mushroom City conquest.

ME: Alright! Finished it!

Yoshi: Sweet! When's the next one coming out?

ME: Sometime next week or so.

Maxwell: Alright!

Me: Anyway guys, please read and review as always, it means a lot you know. So this is Yoshi'snumber1friend signing off!

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Mushroom City Invasion

**Chapter 2: The Mushroom City Invasion**

Hey every body it's me again Yoshi'snumber1friend! And I'm am back with another chapter!

Yoshi: Sweet!

Maxwell: Why the heck did it take so long though?

Me: Well you see guys, there is a little... or rather, a big thing called school, that gets in the way of production time. And with me also being in pre-AP and AP classes, fanfic time is even harder to squeeze in.

Maxwell: I see.

Yoshi: Special Ed is still the best though.

Maxwell: NO IT-

Me: Guys. Remember your replacements guys? Well, they're still there and they are ready for action.

Maxwell: Sorry sir.

Me: Alright, enough wasting space, let's do it.

Yoshi: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't me, Mario, or any Nintendo stuff, the only thing he owns here is Maxwell and other Ocs made by him.

When we last left everybody, they were heading toward Mushroom City because Bowser was invading or had already invaded, now everybody is going to meet each other and decide what to do.

(With Sirius and Cameo)

Cameo and Sirius were still on the raft they had constructed on Yoshi's island, but they could see the mainland coming up ahead very quickly.

Cameo: Look Sirius! There's the mainland!

Sirius: Wow! That looks awesome! I've never actually been off the island... hey, what's burning over there?

Cameo: It looks like a city... hey that must be Mushroom City, and if it's on fire, then that must mean-

Sirius: That Bowser's forces must be there.

Cameo: You ready to go kick some bad guy butt sis?

Sirius: Always ready big brother!

So when they got to shore they immediately headed for Mushroom City as fast as they could.

(With Koopster and Kine)

Koopster: Hey look I see a city up ahead!

Kine: Well duh! That's why all the buildings are there!

Koopster: OH no! It looks like Bowser is already invading the city!

Kine: Then let's teach those bad guys a lesson they'll never forget!

Koopster: Yeah! Let's do it!

So Koopster and Kine headed for the city from the west. After a bit of running they got to the West gate. But it seemed that an Elite Koopatrol was blocking the way.

EliteKoopatrol: Halt! Only authorized personnel can get through the gates of the city.

Koopster: Um, we are authorized?

EliteKoopatrol: Then show your papers and passports please.

Kine: Okay, I've got it right here.

Then Kine out of nowhere punched the Koopatrol which knocked him out.

Koopster: Did you really have to do that?

Kine: Well, you wanted to help stop the invasion didn't you?

Koopster: I guess you've got a point there.

Kine: Of course I do I always do!

Koopster: Whatever... hey look, some Koopatrol armor!

Stashed in the booth by the gate was a whole stash of Koopatrol uniforms, and in prime condition, conveniently there was also a Koopatrol spear.

Koopster: Alright sweet!

Kine: Ugh!

Koopster: What?

Kine: These uniform colors do not really go that well together, and I can't wear my special top hat with it.

Koopster: (Sigh) (Thinks) What is it with girls and clothes?

Kine: Oh well, at least I get a cool spear!

Koopster: What? But I wanted the spear!

Kine: Well too bad :P.

Koopster: Oh well, let's get going!

So Koopster and Kine went into the gate, but not before they propped up the guard to look like he was sleeping.

(With Yoshi and Maxwell)

Yoshi and Maxwell were currently in their custom made car and were heading toward Mushroom City really fast When they finally got there they got out of the car and went up to the gate. But all they found was an unconscious Koopatrol.

Yoshi: Man, Bowser really needs to hire better guards.

Maxwell: I know! Sleeping on the job! That's disgraceful.

Then Yoshi and Maxwell after discussing how bad the Koopatrol's work ethic must be, went inside. Right after that, the Koopatrol woke up though.

Koopatrol: Oh man, what happened? …Looks like no one's here, at least nobody got by, or they would have thought I was sleeping.

(Inside the gates)

Yoshi: Whoa! That's a huge invasion force!

Maxwell: You what I don't get though?

Yoshi: What?

Maxwell: I thought Bowser made a truce with the Mushroom Kingdom after the big adventure we had?

Yoshi: Well I thought so too, but it seems Bowser got bored and decided to rampage again.

Maxwell: Uh oh!

Yoshi: What?

Maxwell: Some guards are coming around the corner!

Yoshi: Hide!

So Yoshi promptly jumped into a nearby empty dumpster, and Maxwell jumped into another dumpster, only, that one wasn't empty...

Maxwell: Aw gross! Who throws half eaten cheesecake in the trash can?

Just then, two Koopatrol guards came around the corner, but what Yoshi and Maxwell didn't know, was that they were Koopster and Kine in disguise.

Koopster: Oh man, I thought we'd never get a break! I feel horrible about attacking mushroomers though!

Kine: Me too... I hope we can find someway to stop the invasion soon!

(Inside Yoshi's dumpster)

Yoshi: Man! I didn't think these soldiers actually had morales and hearts! But it seems they're going to find a way to destroy the city in one blow! I gotta stop them!

(Inside Maxwell's dumpster)

Maxwell: Well I think I'm gonna make a break for it, and if me and Yoshi jump out at the same time, we can surprise them! 1...2...3!

Somehow, it seemed that Yoshi and Maxwell thought the same thing and jumped out of the dumpsters simultaneously.

Yoshi: For freedom!!!!

Maxwell: For what he said!!!!!

Koopster: What the?!?

Kine: Fudge?!?

Then a big fight ensued, but it was over pretty quickly since Kine actually carried pepper spray as a "Just in case" type of thing. Then they questioned Yoshi and Maxwell and they explained the whole thing.

Koopster: Wow! So you're the same Yoshi who saved Mushroomette?

Yoshi: Yep! :D

Kine: That's awesome, but do you really think you can stop this invasion?

Maxwell: Sure! I mean, we did stop a zombie invasion right Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yep! And we're gonna do the same to this one! So let's go amigos!

Everyone: 0.0

Yoshi: Er... sorry! Musta been watching too many Go Diego Gos. I mean uh too many Adventuring Diegos... yeah.

(With Sirius and Cameo)

Sirius and Cameo had run into some big trouble on the way inside, and had somehow gotten a whole regiment of Koopa Troopas after them.

Sirius: Will they ever stop chasing us?!?

Cameo: Probably not! I told told stealing that guys chocolate was a bad idea, especially since he was the cook!

Sirius: Well can you blame me for being hungry???

Cameo: No! But find a better source of food at least!

Just then, they found themselves at a dead end.

Cameo: Fudge!

Sirius: Sorry, I don't have any.

Cameo: (Facepalms) Never mind, we're trapped!

Just then the whole squadron of the Koopa Troopas stopped. The source seemed to be a very badly costumed Yoshi posing as Bowser.

Yoshi: **Ahem, **Helloeverybody! You can stop chasing those guys now!

Koopa 1: Why lord Bowser?

Yoshi: Because um... they need to be put with the other Yoshis that I have, and these Elite Koopatrols will take them.

Koopa 2: Can I at least get that chocolate back?

Yoshi: No! Now get back to your stations!

So the entire regiment of Koopas disappeared and left the six there. After they had left, "Bowser" took of his costume to reveal Yoshi standing on Maxwell's shoulders.

Maxwell: Oh man that took a lot of strength, but we did it.

Cameo: Oh my gosh! Bowser is actually a Yoshi and a Hammer Bro in disguise? Who knew!

Sirius: Ah! Get back! We have this stuff.

Unfortunately for Yoshi and Maxwell Sirius had managed to steal pepper spray from the shy guys back on Yoshi's Island, and that hurt their eyes really bad for the second time that day. But after a while Koopster and Kine managed to settle them down and restore order. And once again Yoshi explained everything to them.

Sirius: So let me get this straight? You've lived in the mainland with Mario all your life?

Yoshi: Yep!

Sirius: Wow! Thatissocool! Tellmeallaboutit! Whatisitlike? Isitfun-

Cameo: Sis! Calm down! Sorry Yoshi, she's really always wanted to go the mainland, and you know.

Yoshi: It's all right! I understand, but now the invasion force has left the city in ruins.

Cameo: Well, from what we gathered, there is a castle nearby with our other friends from the island. If we rescue them, maybe they can help us.

Maxwell: Sounds like a plan! Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!!!

So our heroes finally set off for the Mushroom Forest castle, and are going to try to rescue the other Yoshi Islanders from imprisonment. Can they do it? Probably, but they do not know about the sinister force they left behind on the island...

(Yoshi's Island)

Bowser Jr.: King Dad! Everything on the island is now ours!

Bowser: Excellent! And our scanners show that a couple of Koopas and Yoshis are coming towards our forest castle. I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome... literally! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

(To Be Continued)

Me: Sweet! Finally done, and sorry this took so long. :(

Yoshi: Yeah, I mean his AP class teachers gave him like ten thousand pounds of homework!

Maxwell: Even on weekends!

Me: Exactly! So as always don't forget to review. And I'll try to satisfy any plot wishes you may have, and as always stay tuned for the next chappie.

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!


	3. Chapter3: Castle Crashers Not the game

**Chapter 3: Castle Crashers (Not the Game)**

Hey everybody, finally back from everything over the break and I hope you all had a great holiday and Thanksgiving! Who's ready for a huge heaping of chappie?

Yoshi: I am!

Maxwell: Me too!

Me: Sweet! Then I guess the next item would be to apologize for the huge wait, and I'm really sorry about that, last year with Mushroomette I was a freshman, and my classes were easier, but now being a sophomore, I can't procrastinate, especially not with the Physics class... anyway so I'm very sorry about the huge wait and without further ado it's Chapter 3! Oh, and I don't own the Mario series.

When we last left those heroes of ours, they were on their way to Bowser's Forest Fortress to free the rest of the Yoshi's Islanders, and are now walking through the Forest of Illusions, where they are currently running into some trouble...

Yoshi: I swear guys! Last time I seriously thought that cake was real!

Maxwell: Well you know what? The cake was a lie!

Cameo: I second that one.

Sirius: Well come on Cameo! How was Yoshi supposed to know that cake was a tree?

Kine: Cakes are not that tall!

Sirius: Well, who asked you?

Kine: You know what-

So Sirius and Kine got into one those huge verbal arguments girls are so well known for, and Koopster, Yoshi, Cameo, and Maxwell were left to watch the "battle" on the sidelines.

Yoshi: So do they always get into fights like this?

Cameo: Well, sis really doesn't like people to be mean to people, so it's just one of those things that really angers her.

Koopster: Yeah Kine was always getting into arguments because of her sarcasm, so this usually happens often.

Maxwell: Man, this is gonna be a looooooong trip at this rate.

Yoshi: Oh come on, we'll get used to it after awhile.

(A few hours later)

Well, Sirius and Kine somehow managed to keep arguing throughout the whole forest, and the guys seemed to be really getting sick of it.

Kine: Yeah! Well maybe you should-

All of the guys: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!

Maxwell: Seriously girls, this has been going on for THREE hours!

Koopster: Yeah! What are you going to do fight all the way to the castle?

Kine: (Somehow now in a red t-shirt, a tophat, and a pair of jeans) Maybe.

Cameo: Wait, how'd you do that?

Kine: Do what?

Cameo: Change clothes that quick?

Kine: I'm magic like that.

Koopster: She really is. I've witnessed it, lemme tell ya, one second she's in one set of clothes, and another second she's in another set.

Yoshi: Wow, that's actually really cool.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere!

???: Hey! Stop! Or else you'll set off the defense system.

Yoshi: What the? Who's there? Is it a ghost?

???: No! I've come here with a warning and-

Koopster: Wait, don't ghosts usually come with a warning?

???: I'm telling you I'm not a ghost! Now let me finish! **Ahem** I have come with a war-

Yoshi: Is this the warning?

???: (Glares)

Yoshi: Sorry!

???: Now, listen, Bowser knows you all are coming, and he's set up.

Maxwell: How do you know all this?

???: Because, I am Yoshi's father!

Yoshi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

???: Calm down dude, I was only kidding.

Yoshi: Oh, well that was a relief.

???: Anyways, so how about I introduce myself?

Yoshi: Sure, I'd like to know who's ghost you are.

???: For the last time, I'm not a ghost!

Yoshi: I still like to think so though.

???: Oh well, so um, my name is Gale, Gale the Yoshi.

Out of nowhere, that one thing when you get a new party member in Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door popped up and surprised everybody.

Narrator: Gale joined your party!!! Gale is a Yoshi that can re-

Gale: Okay that's enough of that! So anyway, you guys have a plan for getting in there?

Maxwell: Well, me and Cameo figure if we find the key we can- hey where's Yoshi?

Meanwhile Yoshi had gotten bored and wandered around the castle, when all of a sudden an EliteKoopatrol found him.

Koopatrol: Halt! State your business, or die!

Yoshi: Is there a third option?

Koopatrol: Ah you must be one of the people who wanted to be recruited into the Koopa Troop!

Yoshi: Well, actually I-

Koopatrol: No no! It's alright, I get it if your bashful but it's alright, you just get on in there!

Yoshi: Okay, but can I go get my friends first?

Koopatrol: Alright! But make it quick!

Yoshi: Okay.

So Yoshi went and got the band of heroes together and went back.

Yoshi: I'm back!

Koopatrol: Okay, now I just need to see if you are ready to be recruited.

Maxwell: How would you do that?

Koopatrol: By running checks to see if you are enrolled in any other armies. Now stay here I'll be right back!

Then the Koopatrol ran off to go do the check, leaving the rest of them there.

Yoshi: Should we stay here?

Kine: (now in a green skirt and black suit top with a dark green tophat,) Yeah! We should totally not take the opportunity to get in unseen!

Yoshi: Okay! But you said it!

Everyone: What?

Kine: I was being sarcastic!

Yoshi: Sar- what?

Kine: Never mind! Let's just go in now!

Yoshi: Alright!

So they went in the front door which was unsurprisingly unlocked. (Go figure eh?)

Koopster: Kine.

Kine: Yeah?

Koopster: Why are you I don't know, wearing a suit?

Kine: I want to look good OK, will you people stop questioning my sense of dress? Because it's like grrr!

Everyone: 0.0

Kine: What? Are you guys gonna stand there or actually go?

So everyone resumed the adventure, after walking for a while, and soon they came to a huge door that said, "King Bowser's Throne Room, no unauthorized personnel... or solicitors... or plumbers."

Yoshi: This is it! Let's do it!

Everyone: Yeah!

Koopa Troopa: Hey you! Get away from that door!!!

Everyone: Ah!

Koopa Troopa: Hey, you, the Hammer bro!

Maxwell: Yeah?

Koopa Troopa: Are you a friend of Kyle?

Maxwell: Uh, no?

Koopa Troopa: Then you must be an intruder! Weeeeeooooweeeeeooooo intruder alert!

Koopatrol: (Same one from earlier) What the?!? What's happening? Where is- oh, it's you guys!

Koopa Troopa: You know them?

Koopatrol: Well of course! These are the guys who wanted to enlist in the Koopa Troop, I was just running a background check on them, (turns to Yoshi and friends) sorry it took so long guys!

Yoshi: It's alright.

Koopa Troopa: Wait, how can those Yoshis be able to join the Koopa Troop? It is the **KOOPA ** Troop after all.

Koopatrol: Well, Mario was once part of it, and so were Peach, Geno, and Mallow, and those guys weren't even remotely close to Koopas.

Koopa Troopa: You do have a point there, alright I guess it's fine then. But don't do it again ok?

Everyone: We won't.

Koopatrol: Alright, now that that is done, please come with me, I will show you your accomidations.

The Koopatrol led them down a few corridors into the castle, while the interior noticeably changed from a dungeon to a more type of apartment type interior. After a few more minutes, the Koopatrol stopped in front of a door that was labeled, "Koopa Troop Barracks".

Koopatrol: Alright, here we are! Now here are your papers, give them to the manager at the desk, and you guys will have the suite 10-C, and it has four rooms, so it's two to a room got it?

Everyone: Yep!

After the Koopatrol left, Yoshi and friends went into the barracks and gave their papers to the manager, after that, they looked around for the suite 10-C, finally, after a while, they found it and went inside.

Sirius: Um...

Kine: This...

Cameo: Is not much of a place...

The suite was basically a huge room with a couch, a tv, one phone, and a stove, with some shelves, but that was it. Plus the wall's paint was peeling, the carpet was stained, and it seemed that the lights were about to die out. The only other things in the room were 5 doors, 4 were the rooms, and 1 was the bathroom. Needless to say, the party was not impressed by the suite, and the girls went into their rooms promptly, but then ran out shrieking.

Yoshi: What the heck?

Kine: It was big-

Sirius: I'm getting the left room now.

Gale: (Sighs) Guess we'ed better check eh Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sure!

So my OC and Yoshi went in and investigated. Soon a loud scream was heard inside the room, and everyone rushed in. And found Yoshi petting a cockroach which looked very familiar.

Yoshi: Jimmy! I'm glad to see you again! It's been so long since you came from Brad back in Mushroomette!

Maxwell: That's the same one?

Yoshi: Yep! Come on little guy, you're coming with me.

Sirius and Kine: 0.0

Kine: Can't he have a normal pet like a cat or something?

Maxwell: He hates cats because of the "Litterbox Incident" which was really weird.

Kine: Why?

Maxwell: It's a lot to explain.

Kine: Oh well!

After that everyone went into the "big room" as they now called it, and started to sort out the roomates.

Maxwell: Just like back in the dorm.

Cameo: The dorm?

Maxwell: Yep!

Anyways, the verdict was that Kine and Sirius would go in one room, Cameo and Yoshi in another, and Maxwell and Koopster in another room. Gale had to sleep on the Big Room's couch. So everyone eventually went to sleep after awhile, and the next morning, an announcement came on while they were eating breakfast.

Intercom: Attention all troopers, there is a tournament for rookie soldiers this week that were in the Koopa Troop 1 year or less, the tournament will be in tag teams with the winners battling the Koopatrol's team in a match, and if they win that, they will be promoted and will receive some Yoshis from Yoshi's Island as troopers, you can choose to brainwash them of course, or you can train them if you want too, the tournament registration is in your barrack's front office, and the deadline is tomorrow. Teams will consist of no more than two people each and the first matches will start up on Monday of next week, giving you a week to train, and remember, you CAN use items and some rules will prevent foul play after the prelims. That is all.

Sirius: Cameo.

Cameo: Yeah, I know Sis, they must be the others that were captured!

Gale: Then I guess we'd better enter the tournament then.

Koopster: Then we'd better get there before the line gets too big!

Maxwell: But who will be on whose team?

Yoshi: Let's play Monopoly for it!

Everyone else: ...Yeah!

So after a rousing game of Monopoly, the teams were decided with the last four standing getting the first pick. In order of Winners: Maxwell was paired with Koopster, Yoshi with Kine, Sirius with Cameo, and Gale... was left over.

Gale: What the??? I'm the odd one out?

Yoshi: Maybe they'll let you go solo?

Gale I guess we'll have to see.

(A few minutes later)

Gale: Well, they let me enter, but I got paired up with this guy named King K.

Yoshi: Well, I guess now that we're entered, we should get to training!

Everyone: Yeah!

So everyone went to train for one whole week, and when we get back next time, we will see who battles who in the prelims, and what will happen to the Islanders in Chapter 4: Battle Tourney Prelims!

Me: Finally!!!!!

Yoshi: Took you long enough!

Maxwell: I know!!!

Me: Listen guys, I'm sorry about the HUGE wait, those teachers just don't know when to quit with the homework, ugh, so I'm very very very (veryx23) sorry. So don't kill, please just accept my apology and read/ review instead, it'd make me very happy! :)

Yoshi: And me!

Maxwell: And me!

ME: See you next time, which won't be as long a wait.

Maxwell and Yoshi: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Trooper Tourney

**Chapter 4: The Troopa Tournament**

Hey guys it's me again! How was everybody's Christmas? Mine was good, I got Bowser's Inside Story, and it is an awesome game so far, though that stupid train battle is hard to do if you can't do the fire mic attack right most of the time though… oh well, I even defeated the (spoilers here, skip if needed) the cryogenically frozen Shroobs that are really hard to beat (Spoilers ended). Anyway, so I'm back like I said before so without further ado it's Chapteeerrrrrr 4!!!!! (Cheesy intro music plays)

Yoshi: And he doesn't own me or any other Nintendo stuff or Ocs besides Gale and Maxwell.

Me: It's true.

When we last left off our heroes had gotten to the forest castle, and had tried to go into Bowser's throne room but were stopped, then they were enrolled in the Koopa Troop soon afterwards and then found out about a contest with the prize being the captured Yoshis from Yoshi's Island. Now our heroes are training with there partners to prepare for the tournament, which is now a day away…

We find everyone taking a break and chillaxing out in the back of the Forest Castle which is also used as a training area.

Gale: So how are everyone's training programs going?

Yoshi and Kine: Good!

Sirius and Cameo: Pretty well!

Maxwell and Koopster: Great!

Koopster: How is yours doing?

Gale: It's actually going pretty well, King K. is a pretty cool guy, and get this! He actually used to fight in the Glitz Pit with a team called the K. P. Koopas!

Maxwell: Oh yeah, I heard about them, they were only in the minor leagues weren't they?

Gale: That's only cause King K. was , "Chillin' with his homies" as he put it.

Maxwell: Ah.

Yoshi: Well, in any case they said they'd post up the prelim fights in about five minutes, so let's go down and wait in the lobby!

Everyone: Yeah!

So they all went down to the lobby and waited for the fight pairings to be listed, and after 5 minutes a koopa came in and super glued the paper to the wall.

Kine: Why super glue?

Yoshi: Well, probably so that some competitors wouldn't rip off the paper and thus getting some people late to the match and disqualifying them, and even if they made it, they would have no idea who they were facing so they would be unprepared.

Maxwell: Man Yoshi, you got that whole thing figured out don't you?

Yoshi: Figured what out?

Maxwell: Nevermind.

Koopster: Should we go look at the pairings now?

Cameo: Yeah we should.

After they read the paper they determined the pairings, which were: Sirius and Cameo vs. The Hammerin' Bros., Yoshi and Kine vs. The Krasher Koopas, Maxwell and Koopster vs. the Burning Bob-ombs, and Gale and King K. vs. the Goomba Troopers. They read on the bottom that items were allowed but **No Weapons Except for Hammers or Boomerangs **were permitted, and any other weapons were illegal and would result in immediate disqualification.

Gale: Oh hey look my match is the first one tomorrow!

Sirius: Awesome!

Cameo: Yeah, good luck tomorrow!

Yoshi: We'll root for ya buddy!

Gale: Thanks guys! Well, I guess we'd better head back to the room and get some rest eh guys?

Everyone: Yeah!

So they all went back to the room for a good nights sleep, and everyone went to bed except for Gale, who was excited yet nervous about the match tomorrow.

Gale: (Thinking) Man, I wish I would fall asleep already, oh well, maybe a glass of water will help… and that cookie I've been saving.

So Gale went on the roof to have his cookie and water, and after he ate it he stared at the beautiful full moon that was out.

Gale: Man, I sure hope I can do well tomorrow, it'll probably be hard.

???: Worrying about the match kid?

Gale: Huh? Oh hey King K.!

King K.: Don't worry about the Goomba Troopers tomorrow G. dawg, they're nothin' but a big pushover, 'sides I got your back dude.

Gale: Heh, thanks King K.

King K.: Well, let's head in G. dawg, get rested up for the fight tomorrow, and just relax tonight, it'll be fine tomorrow!

Gale: Ok, thanks King K.!

King K.: No prob.

So King K. and Gale went back inside and this time Gale was able to fall asleep, and the next morning, everyone woke up to find that Gale left a letter saying he went to the arena already.

Yoshi: Aright! Let's go cheer him on!

They headed to the arena and got seats on the front row on the bottom (which are really tough to get, have you ever seen people fight for good seats?)

Announcer: Alright folks here it is! Let's kick off the annual Troopa Tourney!!!!!!!!

Crowd: YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Announcer: And of course we can't forget the prizes, which are the Yoshi Islanders!!!!

Then a cage lowered down that had the original gang of Yoshis who had previously saved the island from baby Bowser. They were all huddled together except for Shino, who being the angry one was shaking the bars trying to get out. Amy of course was making the best of things which included flirting with Edward (poor Edward). Sapphira Boshi and Biggs were in a group just waiting until they saw Cameo and Sirius, who quickly held a finger to their lips sign.

Cameo: Wait, I thought Shino was back on the island!

Sirius: It must have been an imposter!!!

Cameo: Darn it!! That means the whole island is probably captured by now, argh!!! How could I have let this happen?!?

Sirius: Cameo, come on, it's not your fault, you didn't mean for this to happen.

Maxwell: Sorry for jumping in on this, but she is right Cameo, you didn't mean it to happen, and the important thing is we get them back, and we can get the island back later.

Sirius: Right! So what do you say Cameo?

Cameo: …You guys are right, let's do it!

Then the cage started going back up as a few of the prisoners spoke.

Shino: Let us out! You stupid Koopas!

Boshi: Can we have some food?

Edward: Help me!

Announcers: Well folks, let's start the tournament!!!

Crowd: Yeah!!!

Announcer: Alright! For our first match today we have the newcomers of the troop King K. and Gale the Yoshi!!!

Crowd: Yeah!!!

Announcer: And in the other corner we have the infamous Goombaaa Troopeeeeerrrrsssss!!!!!!!!

Goombas: Yeah!!!!

Goomba 1: Yeah, smash em'!

Goomba 2: Walk all over them!!!

Announcer: Are you folks ready to get started?!?

King. K and Gale: Yeah!

Goomba Troopers: Yep!!!

Announcer: 5 4 3-

Goomba Troopers: Forget this countdown, we charge in early!

At this Gale and King K. were caught by surprise and got hit by some head bonks; hurting them a little bit.

Gale: What the?!?

King K.: Those cheaters! Come on G. dawg, let's teach them that cheaters never win!

Gale: Yeah!

Gale started by using a ground pound to knock the goombas into the air, and then punch and kicked each of them back to the ring. King K. then rolled his shell into the ring's ropes and let go which knocked him around like a pinball, doing severe damage to the goombas.

Goomba Troop A: Urg, boss, we can't take much more!

Goomba Troop B: They're pwning us!

Goomba Troop F: Then get the "surprise" out no one beats us this easily and gets away with it.

Meanwhile, Gale and King K. had though they had finished the Goombas, and were grandstanding on the corners of the ring, doing random stuff like posing and saying "piece of cake", then Gale noticed the fight wasn't over, and the end of round one was signaled by a bell. A table by the ring was watching every move the fighters made, and the announcers seated there were commenting on the round.

Announcer A: Wow, Reggie, I have never seen the Goomba Troops get damaged that much in so little time, and even after a surprise attack no less.

Announcer B: Yes Bob I think these kids are the real deal, and the crowd seems to love them!

Yoshi: You said it guys!

Announcer A: What the? Who is this guy Reggie?

Announcer B: IDK Bob.

Yoshi: Don't worry guys, I'm official. (Holds up announcer badge.) Uh oh, looks like the Goombas have a trick up there sleeve!

Announcer A: It appears our new comrade is right Bob, the Goombas seem very anxious for round 2 to start.

Then the starting bell for round 2 rang, and the fighters went back into the ring.

Gale: You guys ready to get beaten?!?

Goomba Trooper F: Oh, but it is us who will beat you my friend!! Haha!!!

King K.: What's he talking about G. dawg?

Gale: I don't know King K.

Goomba Trooper F: Deploy it now! Oh you're gonna love this one guys!

Gale: Wha-

Just then the Goomba Troopers took out a huge iron ball attached to an iron chain. The Goombas then grabbed the chain and swung it around!

Gale: King K. look out!

But King K. was caught by surprise and got hit!!! Fortunately, the blow only rendered him unconscious.

Gale: King K.!!!! You cheaters are gonna pay!!!

Goomba Trooper F: Then just try and stop us all by yourself!

Gale: Man good thing I brought a 1-up with me.

Gale jumped over to King K. and fed him the 1-up, instantly reviving him.

Gale: You OK?

King K.: Yeah, thanks, now let's finish em!

Then the goomba troopers swung the ball around once again but Gale and King K. jumped and dodged every single revolution; eventually the Goomba Troopers got tired, and King K. rapidly spun around creating smoke as he was spinning faster and faster.

King K.: Alright, a little more, now hit it Gale!

Gale: Alright, here it goes!

Gale kicked King K's shell as hard as he could, sending King K. rocketing towards the tired Goomba troopers!

Goomba Trooper A: Uh, boss, incoming!!!!

Goomba Trooper F: Noooo!!!!!!!

But the shell knocked them into the air, and Gale finished them by ground pounding them, the knockout was declared, and Gale and King K. were declared the winners, which made the crowd erupt into roars.

Crowd: YEEEEAAAHHH!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!

The others were congratulating their friends after the match, and the Goomba Troopers were disqualified from the tournament.

Announcer A: I cannot believe this Reggie, they managed to beat the opponents even when they had cheated!

Announcer B: Yeah Bob, I think these kids are the real thing, right Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yessir, I think they're gonna do just fine! Now if you'll excuse me I'd better go and get over there.

So after the match was over everyone went to celebrate by going out to eat and seeing the new Movie Paranormal Shenanigans. Which in actuality wasn't that scary, hence the word shenanigans instead of activities. After they finished the movie they all went home tired and went to bed. But not before Yoshi and Kine, and Sirius and Cameo got ready for their matches tomorrow since the matches were next to each other on the schedule. So with a good night's sleep they were ready for tomorrow.

(In another section of the castle)

Goomba Trooper C: Man I can't believe we lost boss!

Goomba Trooper D: Yeah and we got disqualified!

Goomba Trooper F: Well who's stupid idea was it to cheat?

Goomba Trooper E: Um, yours boss.

Goomba Trooper F: …

???: Well gentleman I think I can help you with this problem, just come with me and I'll show you.

Goomba Trooper A: I don't think we should do it boss, he might be a pedophile or something.

Goomba Trooper B: But we aren't on the Internet.

Everyone: …

Goomba Trooper F: Let's go then.

Then a cloud of pitch black shadows covered them... leaving no trace of where they were...

To Be Continued...

Me: Alright we did it!

Yoshi: Woot!!! :D

Maxwell: And it didn't take you 47 weeks to do!

Me: Exaggeration I know, but you're right, I got it finished waaaaaayyyyy faster this time.

Yoshi: And we are happy about that.

Me: So thanks for reading the story so far guys, hang with me and I'll shoot a couple more chapters your way.

Maxwell: Oh and just so you know, the OC villians are going to be introduced in TWO chapters, so if you wanna make a villain to be in the story, review and post his personality, what he looks like, etc.

Me: Yep, so come back next time as we wonder who took the Goomba Troopers, and how will Yoshi's, Kine's, Sirius', and Cameo's matches will go. Well, find all this and more in Chapter 5: The Tournament Continues. And as always, if you want to, please review, it gives me joy. =D

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!!!!


	5. Chapter 5:APizzaADayKeepsTheKineAway

**Chapter 5: The Very Late Chapter**

(I come into the fanfic writing room, which is dark and dusty.)

Me: Whoa, I didn't think it was THAT long since I've been in here... Hey wait, where are Yoshi and Maxwell and everyone else.... hm, must be on break or something. Well, back to work.

Suddenly, Yoshi, Maxwell and all the other characters tackle me. Yoshi has a flashlight, and Maxwell a squeaky toy hammer.

Yoshi: (Shines flashlight) Alright mister, you've got A LOT of explaining to do! :(

Maxwell: Yeah! Where the heck were you?!?

Me: Ok, I can explain guys. It was the school.

Yoshi: Sure it was, you were probably off writing REAL books weren't you mister ditcher! (Clicks flashlight on and off rapidly.)

Me: OK! Enough with the flashlight already! And untie me!

Maxwell: Fine...

Yoshi: :( Can I keep the flashlight though?

Me: Sure, you'll need it later anyway.

Yoshi: :D

Maxwell: Wait, what did you mean by-

Me: Yeah, so anyways as I was saying, School has been... trying to say the least lately, what with the many homeworks, tests,exams, etc. For some reason I never really got that much last year, so that explains the quick Mushroomette updates. But now... well, there's a lot more, and me being a Sophomore, I can only take so much before I fall behind, and all my time is being used to keep me ahead of the failing line.

Yoshi: But what about the weekends?

Me: Those were taken up by guitar lessons, and taking care of my niece and nephew. And I also volunteered at the local church.

Maxwell: Cool.

Me: Exactly, so now you know what kept me, but you know what?

Yoshi+Maxwell: What?

Me: It is time to start the chapter. So hit me with some long awaited disclaiming action guys!

Yoshi: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own anybody except Maxwell, Gale, and those other OC type guys.

So way back when we left off, our heroes were congratulating Gale and King K. for winning the match.

Maxwell: Awesome match guys!

Koopster: Yeah you guys were great!

Gale and King K: (Blushing from embarrassment) Thanks guys!

Yoshi: Darn it!

Maxwell: What?

Yoshi: I lost! How could I lose at Mario Strikers? It's like I never moved through the entire match!

Maxwell: You didn't move though!

Yoshi: Why?

Maxwell: You were using the XBOX 360 controller instead of the Wii controller!

Yoshi: Oh, hey, you're right. And speaking of which.

Maxwell: What?

Everyone watched as Yoshi walked over to a nearby phone and inserted his XBOX 360 memory card into the coin slot, well, tried to anyway.

Yoshi: Maxwell!

Maxwell: What?

Yoshi: It won't fit!

Maxwell: (Sighs) We're not in Mushroomette anymore! And if you ask me, I don't even know how that worked back in Mushroomette in the first place!

Yoshi: Because you couldn't hear the voice.

Maxwell: Right right the voice.

Yoshi: Anyway, me and Kine have a match to go train for. Come on Kine!

Kine: But I-

Yoshi: Don't worry Kine, we won't train THAT hard.

Kine: But my new clothes-

But Yoshi had already dragged her out the door, and while they were training for the match the others were left wondering what to do...

Cameo: Man, I wonder what we should do.

Koopster: We could go train.

Maxwell: We could go run some statistics on the local flora and fauna.

Sirius: We could get a bite to eat, I'm starving!

Everyone looked at each other for a couple of seconds then agreed to go to the nearby Koopa Burger joint conveniently located near the castle. Meanwhile, with Yoshi and Kine...

(Start epic montage with the song "Eye of the Tiger")

As the song starts Yoshi and Kine are running across a HUGE field, full of grass. Then it shows them jumping from warp pipe to warp pipes full of piranha plants, somehow dodging them all. Then they were shown sparring against each other with Yoshi and Kine being dead even in fighting skills. Then they were shown climbing Mount Shiverest, the tallest mountain ever. Then they were shown dodging logs blindfolded, unfortunately at that point they ran into each other and got hit by a log, then the music died.

Yoshi: Ok new realization. Blindfolds are not a good idea...

Kine: No they're not! And they were terrible colors anyway! And how did those things even help us train for the match anyway?

Yoshi: I don't know, but it did make for an epic montage.

Kine: I'll give you that, but, oh my gosh my clothes got all dirty! Ew! What is this sticky it looks like jam!

After Kine discovered this she looked over at Yoshi to find that he was eating a PB&J, the best sandwich ever made.

Yoshi: (With jam/jelly on his face) Hey Kine, you should really try this melon flavored jelly, it's great- why are you looking at me like that?

Kine: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr YOOOOOSSSSHHHIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi: Um... I'm gonna run!!!!!!!!

Suddenly Kine was so angry, she turned giant and started chasing Yoshi with a mallet, Yoshi managed to stay ahead of her for awhile, then he hid behind a bush.

Yoshi: (gasping and panting) **Phew **I should be safe from her here!

Then Kine suddenly appeared behind him.

Kine: Safe from who?

Yoshi: Ah!!! Running!!!

So after a few more montages of Yoshi trying to escape from an enraged Kine Yoshi finally ran for the barracks and jumped for the door in an epic slo-mo type thing.

Yoshi: (In slo-mo voice) Nooooooooooo!!!!!!

Then right as Yoshi was about to grab the door Maxwell opened it and walked out, totally unprepared for the grim melee about to unfold.

Maxwell: What the fud- ahhhh!!!

Yoshi: Ah, my leg!

Kine: Oh more than your leg will hurt after this I assure you (cracks knuckles).

Yoshi: Maxwell run!!!

Maxwell: You don't have to tell me twice!!!

So once again, the chase was on. But this time Yoshi and Maxwell hid in a nearby closet and waited til' the footsteps faded away.

Yoshi: Phew I think she's go-

Kine: Ahah! I found you!!!

Yoshi: Eep! (Hides)

Kine: Now be prepared for a lot of pain!

Yoshi: Wait, how does she know I'm in here...

Cameo: Wait huh? You must have the wrong guy.

Kine: Don't give me any of that!

Cameo: I swear you really have the wrong guy!

Yoshi: Uh oh! I gotta help him!

Yoshi: (In an attempted italian accent) Oh it's a me! Mario! Now which-a one-a you guys some pizza???

Kine and Cameo blankly stared at the closet Yoshi was in, not knowing what to think of this new development.

Yoshi: (Thinking) Darn it! I knew I should have put the mustache on! It makes it more believable!

Cameo: So uh... how much for the pizza Mario?

Yoshi: Um... five-a ninety nine?

Cameo: You want pizza?

Kine: Sure, I need something to calm me down, but who would have suspected a pizza shop in a closet, and run by Mario no less!

Yoshi: (In a nervous voice) Uh... just stay right there, you-a don't-a have to come in-a, I'll a bring it out to you...

Cameo: No no! It's quite alright Mario, we'll save you the walk.

Yoshi: (Practically shouting out of fear and sweating) No! It's alright-a! I'll bring it out-a!

Kine: Mario, are you ok? You sound weird... wait... wasn't Mario supposed to be-

Kine stopped as she opened the door to reveal a so called "pizza shop", and by pizza shop, I mean a box in front of the closet with Yoshi behind the box, wearing a fake mustache and a cheap cap with the Nike sign crossed out and replaced with an M. Maxwell was there, but he had an apron with a pizza on it. The "Menu" consisted of just one thing, "Pizza". Needless to say, Kine and Cameo knew something was up.

Kine: Um...

Cameo: Not very... roomy...

Yoshi: (Visibly sweating and nervous) W-w-w-well-a I know it's not-a much, but-a you sit-a right there-a until I bring-a the pizzas out ok???

Kine: Um... are you alright Mario? You look green...

Cameo: Yeah, and your voice sounds different than what I heard it was like...

Yoshi: (Really Really scared by this point) No! No! NO! I'm alright-a, nothing is-a wrong with me-a!

Kine: Wait a minute!!! (Rips off Yoshi's fake mustache)

Yoshi: Oh... heh heh! Look at that, it's-a the new invention, the insta-removable mustache-a. (Grins nervously)

Kine: Why you little-

Suddenly, as if an angel from heaven had come to save Yoshi, the PA system came on with an important announcement.

PA Dude: Alright-alright-alright listen up ya'll! I got's an important announcement for ya'll and you best listen up, will Yoshi, Kine, and the Krasher Koopas please report to the main arena! The battle is now about to start, any late people will be DISQUALIFIED!!! I REPEAT, ANY and ALL late people WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!!! That is all.

Yoshi: Hey look at that! The battle is about to start! Come on Kine let's go!

Kine: Ok! We're gonna win! I can feel it!

So Yoshi and Kine ran for the arena, leaving Maxwell and Cameo standing by the closet.

Cameo: How did she go from angry to determined in a matter of seconds like that?

Maxwell: Probably the same way Yoshi can go from smart to horribly naïve in the same amount of time.

Cameo: So should we go to the arena?

Maxwell: Why not?

(Later, at the arena)

Announcer: Welcome back everyone to the 50th annual Troopa Tourney!!!

Crowd: (Looks shocked/confused) Tourney what? I thought this was the 60th annual...

Announcer: Ok whatever! 50th annual 60th annual same thing! Now let's welcome our contestants!!!

Crowd: Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!!!

Crowd: alright! In this corner we have the two newcomers... Yoshi and Kine!!!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOTTTTT!!!!

Announcer: And in the other corner... it's the Krashing Krushers, the King of KOs, the twin brothers of destruction... it's the KRRRRRAAAAASSHHHERRRR KOOOPPPAAAAASSSSS!!!!

Crowd: (Goes Wild)

Ref: Now I want a good clean fight, no horseplaying, no sweet-talking, no holds, no cheats, no mods, and definitely no mercy! Though that last one isn't widely enforced. Alright... Fight!!!

As the call to begin the fight rang out Yoshi and Kine charged at their opponents, but the Krasher Koopas didn't budge an inch...

Yoshi: (Thinking) Hm... I guess our awesome appearance scared them...

Unfortunately that was not the case, as when Yoshi and Kine attacked, they simply bounced off their opponents like flies hitting a tiger tank.

Krasher Koopa 1: OH I'm sorry... was that actually your attack??? Done? OK! Now let's show you some real power.

Kine: Uh oh!

Uh oh was correct, the Krasher Koopas lifted Yoshi and Kine without even trying and threw them up into the air, then when they landed, the Krasher Koopas body slammed them, and well let's just say if this had been a rated M fic, Yoshi and Kine would have been red stains on the ring's canvas. Fortunately for them, the farthest in this fic it could go was them just getting KO'd, and it looked like they were down and out already.

Krasher Koopa 1: Hahaha! That was too easy!

Yoshi: That's what you think!

Krasher Koopa 1: What the?

Suddenly, the Krasher Koopas were knocked over by a streak of light, and they got hit again and again multiple times. Then, when the pummeling finally stopped, the streak of light appeared to be Yoshi holding Kine, but Yoshi was in his final smash form!

Yoshi: Now to revive Kine! (Feeds her a 1-up deluxe)

Kine: W-what happened?

Yoshi: Nothing, except those guys dirtied your best suit!

Kine: (Looks really mad now) WHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!

Krasher Koopa 2: Oh sh-

That was all he had time to say before Kine repeatedly pummeled him by going inside her shell and rolling around the ring multiple times.

Krasher Koopa 2: eperd's pie... (Has X eyes)

Yoshi: Now to deal with you!

Krasher Koopa 1: Ah! I'm koopin' on out of here! (Tries to run)

Yoshi: Oh no you don't, good thing Kirby taught me how to use the hammer!

Before Krasher Koopa 1 could escape, he was stopped by Yoshi who was wielding a hammer with the Yoshi egg insignia.

Krasher Koopa 1: So you think that puny thing can stop me?!?

Yoshi: Yeah I do!

Krasher Koopa 1: Then just try to take me out!

Yoshi: Ok!

And in the course of 20 seconds Yoshi charged up the hammer til' it was literally on fire and hit Krasher Koopa 1 in the jaw! The force of the impact knocked Krasher Koopa 1 out of the building.

Krasher Koopa 1: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

And with that Yoshi and Kine had won the match!

Announcer: And it looks like the battle has come to an end by an amazing flaming hammer attack by Yoshi!!!

Yoshi: Yeah!!! We did it! Isn't it great Kine? …Kine?

Kine: Must make them pay for ruining my jacket!!!

Yoshi: Uh... Kine?

Kine: ...Oh hey Yoshi what are you doing here???

Yoshi: We just fought a match and won remember?

Kine: Oh, well that's funny, all I can remember is us training and then you dirtying...my...jacket...

Yoshi: Uh...Kine???

Kine: :( (Clicks shotgun) (Don't worry it only shoots pepper spray)

Yoshi: Oh no! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

And with that Yoshi ran yet again from Kine, but all that mattered was that they one the match... and that Yoshi hadn't died from the pepper spray.

(Later, back at the "dorm")

Yoshi: Ouch!

Koopster: Hold still Yoshi, these burns will never heal if I don't bandage em' up!

Maxwell: Well, I suppose I'd feel bad too if I'd gotten hit by Kine's insta-burn pepper spray, who knew that stuff even existed?

Yoshi: I'm just glad we won the match, and that means we're that much closer to rescuing the Yoshis from the island!

Koopster: I wonder though, I heard that the Krasher Koopas never got back to the barracks after the match...

Maxwell: Hm, weird, I also heard the Goomba Troopers also never went back to the barracks to pick up their stuff after they got fired...

Yoshi: I'm sure it's nothing, maybe they just had to get patched up in the infirmary.

Maxwell: Maybe... but still...

(Earlier, behind the castle)

The Krasher Koopas had decided to walk a bit after they lost just to dull their sadness and to be at peace.

Krasher Koopa 2: I'm sorry bro, I let you down!

Krasher Koopa 1: Hey man don't worry, it wasn't your fault! Those guys were actually really good fighters! I wish we could have seen their special attacks coming though...

???: Would you like a chance to take them out then???

Krasher Koopa 1: You mean in the ring right? Not killing?

???: Sure... whatever you say...

Krasher Koopa 2: I don't know bro... I don't like the looks of this guy...

Krasher Koopa 1: Hm... listen man... we appreciate the offer, but we don't really wanna' fight at the moment.

???: I'm sorry... I made that sound like a request before...

Krasher Koopa 1: Huh???

???: I don't think you really understand... that wasn't a request before!

Krasher Koopa 2: Wha-

Just then the mysterious figure shot a ball of darkness at them.

Krasher Koopas: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!

After a few seconds the Koopas began to slowly disappear in a portal of darkness. And after wards no trace of them was left.

???: Hehehe... Part 2 of phase 1 complete! Hmhmhm...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Back at the dorm)

Yoshi: Like I said, probably nothing to worry about!

Maxwell: So what do you guys wanna do now?

Cameo: Hey guys, check this out! I found a supply of chocolate bars under the bed!

Gale: Yeah, and there's like 1500 bars of it in the box we found!

All the guys: Sweet! (No pun intended)

So all the guys went for a much needed chocolate break and afterwards played some Call of Duty Future Warfare 2! After that they ate dinner and went to bed, getting ready for the next day...

(Outside The Castle)

???: Hehehe! Rest up you fools, you'll all you can get once I finish my master plan! Hahaha!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Me: Man that took a while to write!

Yoshi: I know, you put in at least 1000 more words than you usually do in the chapters!

Me: Yep!

Maxwell: Hey wait! Back at the beginning of the chapter, what did you mean by Yoshi needing the flashlight he had?

Me: Oh that! I'll get to it next chapter, until then I've really got to apologize for this HUGEEEEE wait on this chappie, I mean, seriously, it's like at my school it's a never ending pile of work! But well, I suppose once I get into college it'll get wayyyyy worse! Oh well...

What will the contestants of tomorrows battle do? Will they win, or will wallow in the pit of defeat? And what was with that mysterious figure who kidnapped the Krasher Koopas? Find out all this and more in Chapter 6: Tourney Days!


	6. Chapter 6: TheHammersandBombsofJudgement

**Chapter 6: The Hammer (and bombs) of Judgement**

(Open to a scene where I'm standing in a dark room)

Me: Um, guys, where is everybody?

(All of a sudden, Yoshi and everybody else from my stories tackle me)

Me: Gah!

Yoshi: Yay! You're back!

Everyone else: :D YEAAAAHHH!

Me: Wait you guys aren't mad at me?

Yoshi: Don't be silly, we're furious! But we're even more happy to see you!

Maxwell: He speaks the truth! And now that this happy reunion is over, care to explain where you were for the past… 5 months?

Me: (Sigh) Alright you caught me… but in my defense I passed school with nothing below an 80 :D

Yoshi: Sweet!

Me: Yeah… but you guys are right, I probably at least should have attempted to write, but there was also another reason I didn't update. And that is because me school computer messed up many times and I also had to write 2 chapters for Kine's story. So that kept most of the months busy. And now I'm going to write 2 chapters in one!

Everyone: Gasp!

Yoshi: Are you sure you can do it?

Maxwell: Yeah! It is a pretty big job!

Me: Yep! But I've never quit on anything like this before! And I won't start now! So let's get on with it! YAAAAAHHHHH!

Yoshi: By the way, Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own any of us except Maxwell, Black Yoshi, Gale and any other OCs he came up with in any other stories.

Alright, so when we had last left our heroes Yoshi and Kine had valiantly defeated the Krasher Koopas in a match when Kine remembered Yoshi had stained her shirt, so she got him with some insta-burn pepper spray. After Yoshi got bandaged up the guys took a much needed chocolate break, but what they didn't know was that the Krasher Koopas had gotten captured by the same mysterious force that took the Goomba Troopers (but they didn't know this). Who was that guy? Where were the girls when this happened? Keep reading to find out!

(In the dorm)

Yoshi: Ah, that chocolate was great!

Cameo: Yup! It was sweet and filling! :D

Maxwell: There's just one problem.

Koopster: What's that?

Maxwell: When the girls get back and found that we ate all the chocolate without them, they'll get angry!

Gale: He's right! We gotta do something!

Yoshi: We can put all the wrappers in the closet?

Maxwell: But what if they-

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the guys all heard the last voices they wanted to hear at this time.

Kine: Hey guys open up!

Sirius: Yeah we brought dinner!

Maxwell: Never mind stow it all in the closet!

Soon it was a mad dash to put all the wrappers in the closet as best they could. Finally the girls couldn't wait any longer and used the key to open the door. Luckily, the guys had just finished up stuffing all the wrappers into the closet.

Sirius: Hey guys what's up?

Kine: And why do you all look nervous and sweaty?

Gale: oh… uh no reason, we were just uh… um….

Yoshi: Working out!

Gale: Yeah, that's it! We were all working out, you know, like manly guys do?

There was an awkward silence for a bit, but finally Sirius and Kine shrugged it off as just "guy weirdness" and went to set down the stuff they had bought. Unfortunately the minute Kine passed Yoshi she noticed something.

Kine: Yoshi what is that brown stuff all over your mouth?

Yoshi licked his lips and realized he had forgotten to wipe his mouth off before they put the wrappers in the closet!

Yoshi: Oh this? This is uh… just uh…

Maxwell: Mud!

Yoshi: Yeah, I tripped and fell in some mud!

Kine: And where exactly was this so called mud?

Yoshi: Uh…

None of the guys knew how to respond to that question. So being one of the smarter ones Cameo quickly came up with a foolproof plan.

Cameo: (Points some direction) Look a distraction!

Kine: Wha- (turns around)

That millisecond of distraction was all the guys needed to scram to their rooms and lock the door.

Kine: Well that was weird!

Sirius: I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably nothing!

Kine: I guess you're right, guys will be guys I guess.

Unfortunately Gale had accidentally put an uneaten chocolate bar in shoes when they were hiding them. So when Kine went into the closet to change her shoes (she likes changing clothes a lot remember?) she put her foot into the shoe and felt something soft and weird.

Kine: What the, what- my CHOCOLATE BAR?

Suddenly the guys heard a slam come from the living room.

Yoshi: What was that?

Gale: I don't know.

Koopster: Heh, maybe it's an enraged Kine maddened because she found out we ate all the chocolate!

All the guys: Hahahahaha!

Suddenly, there was a faint sound at the door that silenced the guys' laughter…

Gale: It sounds like…

Cameo: Angry FOOTSTEPS!

Maxwell: Oh no-

That was all Maxwell had time to say before the door slammed open and revealed a VERY angry Kine.

Kine: What. Did. You. DO. WITH MY CHOCOLATE?

Gale: Uh…

Then Kine saw Yoshi (who still didn't wipe the chocolate off his face.)

Yoshi: Oh darn.

Kine was so angry she couldn't even reply to that. All she DID do though, was get the giant mallet she had earlier.

Yoshi: Oh that thing? Oh come on that's just a foam hammer!

Kine: (In a slow dangerous voice) No, this time I got the real hammer.

Yoshi: (Eyes widen) Oh no... Everybody RUN!

All the guys then ran throughout the dorm getting chased by an angry Kine with a HUGE mallet. Then all of a sudden, Cameo tripped!

Cameo: Agh! My leg!

Yoshi: Cameo!

Cameo: (In pain) Go on man! Save yourself!

Yoshi: No! I never leave a man behind!

Maxwell: What about that time you left me in Mushroomette?

Yoshi: That was different!

Maxwell: How?

Yoshi: Because I said so!

Cameo: (Scared) Uh… g-g-guys! (points)

While Yoshi and Maxwell were fighting about circumstances they had failed to notice Kine had snuck up on them.

Yoshi: Listen Kine, I can explain-

Kine: Too late for that, you should have told the truth earlier

Yoshi: B-b-bit I was scared!

Kine: (Softer tone) Of what?

Yoshi: Well, you got so mad about the jelly incident that I thought you'd be even madder.

Kine: Oh, is that all? Come on Yoshi, I'd never really hurt you.

Yoshi: What about the insta-burn pepper spray?

Kine: You ruined my favorite shirt!

Maxwell: Uh guys…

Both: What?

Cameo: Um… Maxwell, maybe we should go.

Maxwell: Yeah sounds like a good plan!

Maxwell and Cameo then dashed out of the room and shut the door. Leaving Kine and Yoshi to bicker over whose fault the jelly incident was. Somehow, Kine won. (Yoshi later said and still believes that girls must have some kind of arguing superpower.)

Anyways after much silliness and whatnot they all managed to get a good night's sleep. Then in the morning they all got ready to go to the arena again, where Sirius and Cameo would be doing battle with the widely popular Hammerin' Bros! Once they got to the arena they found the lobby packed full of people. (Think like when Rawk Hawk was in the Glitz Pit lobby in the thousand year door.) Anyway, this crowd was so massive that it was impossible for the group to get through. Luckily, Gale came up with a plan.

Gale: Koopster, help me out here OK?

Koopster: Alright!

Both: Free pie in the concession stands outside!

Needless to say this transformed the once full lobby into a ghost town.

Kine: Whoa, how'd you know that would work?

Gale: Hehe, everyone loves pie!

Everybody: -.-

Maxwell: Wait Yoshi where are you going?

Yoshi: I'm getting the free pie!

Maxwell: (Sweatdrops) Yoshi that was a lie Gale made up to get the crowd out of here.

Yoshi: Oh yeah? Then why does that sign say FREE PIE?

Sure enough, a sign at the local diner said: "Free pie come one and all, but don't bring the kids! :D"

Everyone: 0.0

Gale: Whoa, didn't see that one coming!

Kine: So what do we do now?

Everyone: …PIE!

So they rushed off to the free pie (who wouldn't after all?) and then came back shortly after to take their seats/ positions in the arena. Soon the arena filled up with people and the match intro started.

Announcer: Welcome back to the annual trooper Tourney, in today's match we have the newcomer Yoshis named Cameo and Sirius!

Crowd: (Cheers)

Announcer: And in the opposing side we have the dynamic duo, the kings of karnage, the siblings of savagery the Hammerin' Bros!

Crowd: (Goes wild and throws candy, roses, etc.)

Announcer: And now let the match begin in 3…2…1… GO!

As soon as the announcer said go the Hammerin' Bros, who consisted of a hammer and a boomerang bro, sprung into action! The hammer bro started chucking an endless stream of hammers, whilst the boomerang bro threw his boomerang relentlessly. Since the bros were so fast, Cameo and Sirius barely had enough time to dodge the assault. It became clear that Cameo and Sirius needed a strategy.

Cameo: Split up!

Sirius: Ok!

But soon this proved no more effective than before since Cameo got himself cornered because of the boomerang and Sirius couldn't find an opening to attack through the hammers. Soon Sirius and Cameo found themselves back to back with each other.

Cameo: This isn't working!

Sirius: You think?

Cameo: What do we do?

Sirius: Hold on… Yeah, I've got it! Cameo go in between them!

Cameo: What that's a crazy idea!

Sirius: Yup, and how many of my crazy ideas have worked hm?

Cameo: …I see your point. Fine, I'll do it!

And with that Cameo ran between both of the bros, but the bros didn't know Sirius had planned for them, and so they threw their hammers and boomerangs at Cameo, who stood there.

Cameo: (Thinking) Ok Sirius I think I can go now.

But still the weapons came closer and Sirius made motions for him to wait. So he waited a couple more seconds, but soon he started getting nervous.

Cameo: (Panicked thought) Uh… Sirius, can I go now?

Sirius: (Shakes her head)

Cameo: (Sweats) Uh… those weapons are getting pretty close…

Sirius: Wait for it…

At this point the hammer and boomerang would hit him full force in about 2 seconds.

Cameo: (Irises and pupils shrink out of fear) CAN I GO NOW?

Sirius: JUMP!

Cameo: You don't need to tell me twice!

Cameo jumped up high, this made the hammer and boomerang collide, but as we all know, boomerangs always come back, and since it collided with the hammer, the boomerang made the hammer come straight back into the boomerang bros' face!

Boomerang Bro: Gah! That hurt!

Then while the bro was stunned, Sirius seized the chance to swallow his boomerang and turned it into an egg.

Boomerang Bro: Hey! Give that back!

Sirius: If you say so! (throws egg)

The egg flew true and hit the bro's face with a resounding SMACK! This in turn knocked out the bro, making him KO'd.

Cameo: That's one down!

Hammer Bro: So you think just because I'm outnumbered that this will be an easy fight for ya'?

Sirius: Actually that's kinda what we were hoping!

Hammer Bro: Well then you got another thing coming! (Pulls out a gem)

Cameo: What's that?

Hammer Bro: Oh, just a little something to even out the odds… or not!

Suddenly the gem glowed with a bright light and the Hammer Bro disappeared.

Cameo: Whoa where'd he go?

Sirius: I don't know I think he-

Hammer Bro: Hey, behind ya'!

Cameo: What?

It turns out that the gem the hammer bro had gave him the ability to teleport!

Sirius: Uh oh, this could be trouble.

Hammer Bro: Hey over here!

Cameo: I got him!

But unfortunately the Hammer Bro saw him coming and teleported away, leaving Cameo to dive right into the mat of the ring.

Hammer Bro: Nice face plant dude! HAHAhaha!

Sirius: Gotcha!

Luckily, Sirius had seized the distracting moment and gotten an egg made out of one of his hammers, she had managed to sneak up behind the bro and catch him by surprise by hitting him with the egg!

Hammer Bro: Oh you'll pay for that!

Sirius: We'll see!

Suddenly the Hammer Bro teleported away to a location somewhere in the crowd, and for some reason a red lock on symbol for missiles (like the one lord crump used in his crowd firing cannon in the thousand year door) centered in on Cameo.

Cameo: What the?

Hammer Bro: Gotcha now!

Sirius: Cameo look out!

Cameo: Huh?

Suddenly a bunch of hammers nearly hit Cameo, but he managed to dodge them at the last second!

Cameo: Whoa where is he?

Sirius: Hm… Cameo keep him busy while I look for him!

Cameo: Got it!

Sirius: Alright where could he be… hm… wait, there he is!

Cameo: Found him?

Sirius: Yeah, top row in front of you, second from the left!

Cameo: I see him! But how do we stop him?

Sirius: Hm… I know! We can use our tails to hit his hammers back!

Cameo: Alright, then let's do it!

So when the Hammer Bro sent another couple of hammers down they aimed and hit them right back at him! He never saw it coming.

Hammer Bro: What the- owch! Oh you clever little sneaks. Wanna' play that way huh?

Then he teleported back down to the ring.

Hammer Bro: Let's see how you dance!

Cameo and Sirius: Huh?

Then the Hammer Bro teleported away again, but this time he didn't appear, instead a HUGE amount of hammers came from every direction!

Cameo: Uh oh! This isn't good!

Sirius: Good thing I prepared for this!

Cameo: What do you mean?

Sirius: I mean that I brought two dodgy capes!

Cameo: Awesome! Good thinking little sis!

Sirius: Thanks!

After that they immediately used the dodgy capes and the hammers passed right through them as if they weren't even there!

Cameo: Alright!

Sirius: But how do we stop him from teleporting all the time?

Cameo: Hm I know! Try using a fire flower, and put it right here, one of the blasts should hit him and stun him long enough for us to break the gem!

Sirius: Alright, set it right here!

Cameo: Got it!

Sirius: Now, fire!

Then the fire flower woke up (or seemed to, since its eyes opened), closed up for a second, and let loose a stream of fireballs that went everywhere, some of the fireballs burned the hammers, others went into the portals the hammers were coming out of, when this happened they could hear an audible "ouch!" Until finally they heard a huge CRACK! After that the Hammer Bro suddenly appeared in front of them, only this time they could plainly see his gem was broken.

Hammer Bro: Oh no, this isn't good!

Cameo: Shall we wrap this up sis?

Sirius: Of course!

Cameo: All right then!

Cameo then suddenly kicked the Hammer Bro up into the air, while Sirius jumped above the Hammer Bro and delivered a devastating ground pound to his back! Needless to say, that definitely ended the match. The finishing bell rang and the crowd cheered. All the while the announcer was babbling on how great a fight it was but at the cost of losing his bets and so on. Then the Yoshi siblings regrouped with Yoshi and the gang for a congratulatory feast!

Koopster: Great job guys! You did really well!

Gale: Yeah, especially on that finisher move! That was awesome!

Sirius: Thanks guys!

Cameo: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you guys!

Yoshi: Yeah, now let's eat!

Everyone: Alright!

So after eating a whole lot and ending up with full stomachs, the group all went off to their rooms (or couch, in Gale's case) to catch some much needed shut eye. Unfortunately for Yoshi, sweet dreams weren't exactly in store for him…

(Yoshi's room: 1:00 A.M.)

Yoshi was tossing and turning in his bed, he was having a weird dream, and not those ordinary weird dreams where you find out you can fly or you fall from some high spot, I mean the weird kind of dreams as in… VISION TYPE DREAMS

Yoshi: *Gasp* Vision type dreams! Those are scary!

Me: Shhh! You're supposed to be asleep!

Yoshi: Oh, sorry! ZZZZZZzzzzz…

Anyway, as I was saying, he was having a vision type dream…

(In the dream)

Yoshi: Whoa, where am I? This place… seems familiar, I think it's right outside the castle!

Indeed it was, and Yoshi actually had full control of himself in his dream (not like those other dreams where you do some stuff like fall off a cliff against your will or something) so he started walking around to see what he could find, when suddenly he heard some voices.

Yoshi: Hm, who could that be?

Well it turns out, it was the Hammerin' Bros, but they were conversing with a mysterious shadowy figure.

Yoshi: Oh great, a mysterious silhouette, this means I'm either gonna have to fight him or he'll give me superpowers or something.

Yoshi then saw the shadowy figure use some type of dark aura to fix the teleporting gem the Hammer Bro had, but he also duplicated it so that the Boomerang Bro had one too!

Yoshi: what the… what could he be doing?

Then Yoshi heard the figure say something.

?: Well I do believe since I did you a service you should do one for me as well!

Hammer Bro: Well sure, what did you have in mind?

?: How about we start with your undying and unquestioning loyalty to me!

Boomerang Bro: No way dude, that's already been pledged to King Bowser!

Hammer Bro: Yeah, he may not be so smart, but we're koopas, and koopas stick together!

?: Oh how cute, I think I'm gonna vomit from that mushy stuff.

Hammer Bro: Well it's true.

?: Fine, if I can't convince you to go willingly, I'll have to take you… BY FORCE!

Hammer Bro: Get ready Bro!

Boomerang Bro: Gotcha!

?: Oh boys!

Just then Yoshi saw the Goomba Troopers and the Krasher Koopas step out from the shadows behind the figure.

Krasher Koopa 1: You have need of us master?

?: Oh, just these two foolish fools need to be "convinced" to join us.

Krasher Koopa 2: no problem, we'll be done in a minute.

Boomerang Bro: Oh yeah! Well we aren't goin without a fight!

Then the fight between the forces began, but for some reason they all disappeared except for the shadowy figure, who Yoshi somehow saw smirk even though all he could see was a silhouette.

?: Hehe those fools will be sorry they messed with me… but wait I sense a presence…

Yoshi: Uh oh, time to make like a banana and split!

DK: (Grunts and points to a banana)

Yoshi: Not now DK! (Runs)

?: Hm that presence, it is one I've not felt since… Pre-k…

Yoshi: Wait did he just say pre-k? Then that must mean it's… him!

Suddenly Yoshi felt a force lift him up off the ground, and as the force kept growing he was lifted higher and higher. Soon he was past the clouds and landed on some floor made of stained glass. The stained glass depicted some strange kid who had brown spiky hair. And there were some other characters like a dog with two teeth showing and a duck. All of a sudden Yoshi looked behind him and saw three pedestals. One had a sword, another had a shield, and the last one a wand.

Yoshi: Hm… looks strangely familiar…

Unknown Voice: Power sleeps within you…

Yoshi: Wha- who's there?

Unknown Voice: If you give the power form, it will give you strength…Choose well…

Yoshi: Um ok?

Unknown Voice: In other words pick one genius!

Yoshi: Ok ok sheesh! Pushy. Now which one to pick… Hm I'll take the sword! The weapon of a hero!

But just as Yoshi was about to pick the sword up, a kid appeared behind him, he bore striking similarities to the kid in the stained glass picture but was a little bit different in looks.

Yoshi: Um hi?

Kid: Hey what are you doing? That's mine!

Yoshi: What? What are you talking about anyway the voice said I could get one!

Kid: He was talking to me!

Unknown Voice: Oh whoops… sorry about that guys… uh Yoshi you need to go now.

Yoshi: Wait why? I was here first!

Unknown Voice: Yes but um… this dream was supposed to be for Roxas there!

Yoshi: Um… if this dream was meant for Roxas then how did I get here?

Unknown Voice: Um… I have no idea.

Roxas: Wait so if you're not in the kingdom hearts franchise what are you a part of?

Yoshi: Well duh I'm a part of the Mario franchise! Even I know that!

Unknown Voice: Okay that's enough! Yoshi get the shield!

Yoshi: But I wanted the-

Unknown Voice: Just take it!

Yoshi: Ok (takes shield).

Unknown Voice: Now Roxas you get the sword.

Roxas: Ok

Unknown Voice: Good now uh. Yoshi wake up!

Yoshi: Um how?

Unknown Voice: (In Kine's voice) WAKE UP!

(In the real world)

Well it turns out this whole time Yoshi was tossing and turning in his sleep and the others couldn't find any way to bring him out of his slumber. So they left Kine to try and wake him up while the others went to help Koopster and Maxwell get ready for their match.

Yoshi: Wha-what happened?

Kine: You tell me, you were in a really deep sleep, almost as if you were in a trance…

Yoshi: Yeah, it was really weird… but enough about that, where are the others?

Kine: They're at the arena about to watch Maxwell and Koopster's match, wait… what the cuss? We only have 5 minutes to get there!

Yoshi: Then we better hurry!

(At the arena)

Yoshi and Kine burst through the front doors of the arena, frantically looking around for the others in their group.

Yoshi: Where are they?

Kine: There!

So Kine and Yoshi had their reunion with the others and then proceeded to settle in to watch Maxwell and Koopster's match against the Burning Bob-ombs!

Announcer: Since I don't feel like announcing today cause I'm too lazy I'll have a random audience member do it… let's see… how about… you two! (Points to Gale and Kine)

Gale and Kine: Us?

Announcer: Sure why not? It's easy!

Gale: Ok?

Kine: Yes, my big ticket to fame starts here as an announcer! I can see it now, I'll be a star at the top of the charts, fans cheering my name and-

Gale: Ok Kine don't get too carried away there.

Kine: What the cuss Gale? You totally ruined my moment!

Gale: Ok Fantastic Mr. Fox settle down!

Kine: Fine (pouts)

Gale: (Sigh) Anyway welcome back!

Kine: Back to what?

Gale: The tournament and the match!

Kine: Oh right! Sorry I was too busy getting over my RUINED MOMENT!

Gale: OH so you wanna play that game huh?

Kine: Yes, Yes I do! :P

Gale: :P

Kine: :P

Gale: :P

Kine: :P

(Etc let's move along now)

It was the start of the match and Maxwell and Koopster were facing their opponents the formidable Burning Bob-ombs!

Maxwell: Ready Koopster?

Koopster: Always ready Maxwell!

Maxwell: Then let's do this!

Koopster: Yeah!

So Maxwell and Koopster charged toward the bob-ombs full of vigor, but they forgot that bob-ombs usually explode when you get near them, which is exactly what happened to them.

Maxwell: Okay new plan!

Koopster: Hey I know! Maxwell start making crude insulting jokes about them!

Maxwell: What? Are you TRYING to get me killed?

Koopster: No! But I have an idea, if you can distract them for a minute.

Maxwell: Ok fine…

So Maxwell went up to the bob-ombs to um, tell crude jokes.

Maxwell: Hey bob-ombs!

Bob-ombs: Huh?

Maxwell: Um… yo mommas so fat that she… uh… couldn't even… um…

Yoshi: Fit into a warp pipe made for Bowser's chain chomps?

Gale: Step on a scale without it reading: "Only one person on the scale please"

Yoshi: Step on the ground without shifting the San Andreas fault!

Gale: Go-

Maxwell: Ok that's enough!

Needless to say, the bob-ombs were pretty… moved by this barrage of insults, but not in a good way.

Bob-omb Leader: GRRRRR Alright boys that's it! Time to give this jerk some bob-omb pain delivery!

Maxwell: Uh… guys you think that was a bit too much of verbal abuse?

Yoshi: Well we were only trying to help you out!

Maxwell: Oh…

Suddenly Maxwell had noticed that his opponents had lit their fuses and had proceeded to let them start dwindling down to make them give Maxwell one heck of a bob-omb-bast!

Maxwell: Oh crud!

Maxwell could only watch in horror as the fuses let the flames slowly trickle down until it looked like they would explode any second! But of course at this point, a certain koopa came back just in time.

Koopster: Have a drink you walking bombs!

Suddenly a jet of pressurized water streamed from a corner of the ring. Maxwell looked over to see that Koopster had managed to get a firehose and a hydrant to shoot water at the bob-ombs, effectively stunning them and putting out their fuses at the same time!

Maxwell: Phew! Good timing man! Not a second too late!

Koopster: No problem! Now I think we should end this!

Maxwell: For sure!

Bob-omb Leader: Oh yeah? Just try it and we'll explode again! Like this! Hurh! What the? Gurgh! Huh? What's wrong? Why can't I explode?

Koopster: Well duh, the water prevents the fuses from lighting again! But don't worry, we can make you explode if you want.

Maxwell: Yeah, with a little item I like to call… the fireball!

Bob-omb Leader: No, wait!

Maxwell: Too late!

Suddenly Maxwell pulled out a fireflower and squeezed it. This made one lone fireball pop out, and it just bounced along the floor towards the bob-ombs, who for some reason didn't move out of the way.

As soon as it touched them though, the leader exploded, and that explosion caused another to explode, and another, and another! After all that the Bob-ombs fell back down from the sky and simply had this facial expression **X****_****X. **And with that Maxwell and Koopster were declared the winners! Everyone cheered and cheered for them. And soon the group had another celebratory feast and all was well. Then later that night an announcement came.

Announcer: Ah! Hello fellow troopers, good day to you all! Ahem, I must announce that now that the first round of battles has been finished the lot of you that advanced will be put into teams of 4. The teams that win will advance to the semi finals, and then the finals. This round has special rules that must be abided lest you risk disqualification. The rules are as follows: You may be allowed only 1 item per person, no weapons allowed, this is a bare fisted fighting round only, lastly, remember that whomever wins the finals will be given an extra special surprise and an audience to be promoted straight to lieutenants by King Bowser himself! Teams will be posted in the morning. That is all, and good night!

Yoshi: Well that was long.

Maxwell: Well I wouldn't worry too much about it!

Koopster: Yeah, we're probably gonna end up getting bunched up together you know?

Gale: Probably.

Kine: Yeah.

Sirius: Yup!

Cameo: Definitely!

Gale: Well, guys, I suppose we should hit the hay! Goodnight everyone!

Everyone else: Goodnight!

So everyone went off to their separate beds and got in a good nights rest. But the dream from that morning was still bothering Yoshi… (Not the Roxas part the part before that.)

Yoshi: Just who was that shadowy guy… and why the heck couldn't I get a sword instead of a shield?

(Outside the castle)

?: Now this is turning out exactly to my liking. All I need to do is make sure those fools get to the finals and then I will finally deal with them! Hehehehe… and with the Bob-ombs newly added to my force things will go much MUCH smoother! Hehehe…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Hack* *Cough* Ah man I really gotta watch my asthma!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me: My gosh… 32 pages…

Yoshi: It's beautiful!

Maxwell: That's the longest thing you've ever written!

Me: Yeah I guess I tried to make up for not updating in a long while, but I suppose the good thing is that I finally managed to finish!

Yoshi and Maxwell: Yup!

Me: And now that we're finished… you guys know what that means!

Everyone: CHOCOLATE PUDDING!

So while everyone had their fill of chocolate pudding an ominous voice continued to narrate.

Ominous Voice: Who will the guys be paired up with? Will they advance? And just who or what is that mysterious shadow, and what is he planning? All this and more in Chapter 7: Round and Round!


End file.
